


Broken

by hirusen



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Bars and Pubs, Becoming Separate From Thomas, Blankets, Coma, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daydream Mode, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Family Feels, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Holding Hands, Horseback Riding, Hospitals, Hugs, Injury and recovery, Kissing, Language, M/M, Magic-Users, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Father-Son Relationship, Polyamory, Reunions, Separation Anxiety, Separations, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: No one believed that this could've happened, but it did.





	1. Shattered

The scraping cry of metal against metal echoed in the area. Roman had drew everyone into his realm in Daydream Mode to spend sometime away from the stress of everything that had been going on in Thomas's life and have some fun for a bit. At the moment, Prince Roman and Logan were sparring, Logan having the advantage, but only just. "Wow! You've gotten really good, Logan!" Patton cheered, bouncing up and down, a bright smile on his lips. Thomas was just as eager and impressed, completely stunned at the display of Logan's swordsmanship. Virgil wasn't saying anything since he was acting as judge for the sparring match, but he did think that Logan's stance and form had improved.

"Match!" He called out when Roman slid his blade underneath Logan's, gently resting the sharpened edge against his throat. Both fighters were panting for breath, gleeful smiles on their lips as they stepped a few feet apart. "That...was impressive, Logan. It's only been four days since our last match, but you've improved greatly in such a short time. Is that because he's been training with you, Virgil?" Roman asked and Anxiety smirked. "Maybe." Out of all of them, only Thomas and Virgil could hold their own against Roman when he went all out; both Logan and Patton just recently picking up swordsmanship to expand the weapons and skills they can use during these little daydream adventures.

"Would you like a turn, _Padre_?" Roman questioned, the tiny bit of Spanish rolling off his tongue naturally. "I would love to!" Patton chipped, leaning down to pick up his blade, ready to take Logan's place.

That's when Virgil felt it.

Dark, sinister energy shooting through him, getting his heart to stop for a moment and a chill of death crawl down his spine. The others snapped their attention to him when his hand shot out and pressed against Patton's chest, stilling him. "Virgil? What's wrong?" Thomas asked, not liking how tense his anxiety was. "Roman, no outside force can get in here, correct?" "No. Unless it's extremely powerful, nothing can--" Roman cut himself off as he felt an unknown presents suddenly swarm his senses. "...Run." Virgil muttered, starting to shove the others when a wall of black rose from the horizon. " _ **RUN!**_ " He screamed, his fight or flight kicking in.

 _Danger. Danger! It's dangerous! The others; away. Get them away! Run, run!_ His thoughts bellowed in his mind as they booked it. "Roman!" Logan called when the Prince suddenly skidded to a halt. "Get Thomas to the castle! I'll give you time!" His feet were in place, sword raised. Virgil growled, shoving Thomas forward before jumping to Roman and yanked roughly on his arm, managing to successfully pull him back into a sprint. "Virgil, what are you doing?!" "If anyone's fighting that thing, it's gonna be me! I've got more powers here than you anyway!"

"But--" "Don't argue! I need you at their side, so I know they're safe! I need you to protect Thomas! Please, Roman!" The Prince swallowed; Virgil rarely calls him by his proper name, so he knows he's serious. After a moment, he nodded his head. "Alright. Just come back to us alive." Roman lengthened his stride, swallowing up the space behind Thomas, Patton and Logan at his sides. Virgil spun on his heel, coiled his magic tightly into his palm, then thrusted it out, sending it towards where he thought the head or heart would be in this thing.

It hit, but the moving wall of black didn't even stutter in its pursuit.  _Damn it!_ It wasn't his strongest attack--that would require him to stop running--but it should have done  something to this thing. Virgil barely saw as a black shadow shot out from the mass, ducking between his legs and racing towards the others. "Look out!" He warned, but it was too late; the tendril rose suddenly from the ground, becoming a solid form, and it slashed down. Virgil, Logan, Patton, and Roman screamed in pain as they all felt a sharp, biting jolt of agony slam through their bodies, feeling as something was severed.

"Thomas! Hang on!" Virgil yelled as their human suddenly slowed, ready to topple over. The sound of thundering hooves caught them all off guard, eyes going wide when they saw Deceit on horseback, their own horses in tow. "Deceit?" Patton spoke up; he was riding Thomas's horse. "Later! Get him out of here!" The Dark Side called and it clicked for Virgil; Deceit is Thomas's self-preservation. He wants to get Thomas out of here alive. "Bella!" Virgil called and the mare rushed to him, Anxiety quickly grabbing onto her saddle and yanked himself up.

Roman and the others followed suit, Virgil ushering Bella to hasten her gallop, bending down and scooping Thomas up in his arm, pulling him to rest against his body. "Go, Virgil! Hurry!" Logan ordered and the trait bit his lip. He wanted, no needed, to get Thomas out of here, yet he didn't want to abandon his family and lovers in order to do that. "We'll be alright, Virgil. Go, please!" Patton ushered but that only made him more torn; Bella was the fastest horse here, she could get them to the castle and back to reality quicker than the others.

Black tendrils sprung from the ground like spikes, Virgil quickly pulling on Bella's reins to get her to maneuver between them; the others shouted when one of the tendrils slammed into Patton and his horse, sending him flying out of their sight. "Patton!" "Dad!" Logan and Virgil called, both wanting to deviate from their path, but knew that they couldn't. "He'll be alright. Keep going!" "How can you say that, Deceit?!" Logan growled, eyes narrowed onto the Dark Side with murder in them. "He's just been knocked out of the realm! I don't know what this thing is, but it's after Thomas; it just sees us as obstacles." Deceit explained, ignoring the death glare both Logan and Prince Roman were giving him, but Virgil knew that tone.

"And why should we trust a single word you say, snake?!" "Because I do!" Virgil barked, the others looking like they got slapped. "That tone of his? I know it; he's not lying. Not now. Thomas's life is on the line here; he's part of him. His self-preservation. What **fucking** reason do you think he has right now to lie?!" The anger in his words quieted the arguments from his lovers. "...You're right." Logan spoke, seeing where Virgil was coming from, but seconds later, he too, was tossed away from the group. They were close enough to the castle now that they saw Roman's guardsmen flooding out onto the field. "Deceit is with us! Turn back and defend the castle!" Roman ordered, wanting his men to try and fight this thing, but treasuring their lives more.

It didn't matter that when they came back, whoever was killed would be back, alive and well; he didn't know what this thing chasing them was, nor did he want to find out what it would do to his men if it got ahold of them. "But, Sire!" "The King is injured! Turn back and defend the castle!" Virgil barked and Roman's men didn't put up a fight this time. "Defend the castle! Protect the King and the Princes!" The guardsmen fell behind their horses, but at least they were heading back home. "No!" "Prince Roman!" Virgil snapped his head back and saw that, instead of being knocked away like Patton and Logan, Roman was actually snared and captured by this thing. "ROMAN!" Deceit growled when he saw Bella start to slow down, galloping up to the right side and smacked her, getting her to whine and speed up.

"What?! Deceit, what are you doing?!" "Protecting the people I care about! Get him to safety, my little one." Deceit hushed before he turned the horse he rode around, making his way towards the giant wall of black and Roman. Virgil, tears swelling in his eyes, forced himself to look away and focus on getting back inside of the castle walls. "Come on, Bella! Come on, girl!" He ushered, his hold on her reins tightening, suddenly too aware of how slowly and deeply Thomas was breathing. They barreled through the castle gates, but Virgil didn't have a chance to get off his horse.

They were shotgunned down the stairs of Thomas's home, Virgil curling up around his human as best as he could as he slammed into the window where Patton normally stood for Sander Sides videos. Groaning at the pain throbbing in his back, Virgil moved Thomas so he was flush against his chest. "Thomas? Baby, can you hear me?" Thomas muttered something incoherent, but that was enough. It was then that he saw the dark stain on Thomas's back, felt how cold his skin was, how slow his breathing actually was.

Anxiety panicked.

He didn't think, just pulled Thomas to his feet, forced to support the weight of his body against his frame, and hurried as quickly as he could to the front door and his car, taking half a thought to grab his human's house and car keys. He placed Sanders into the passenger seat, buckling him into it before desperately crawling over the hood of the car to the driver's side, starting up the car and ducked out of Thomas's neighborhood. "Stay awake, Thomas. Stay awake." He muttered, his eyes snapping to every sign until he found the one that guided him to the hospital. Thomas needed medical help. He knew that. The real problem was not letting Thomas pass out. "Keep talking to me, that's it, baby." Virgil wanted to so badly take Thomas's hand into his own, but he was too scared that he would take away what little energy the human had so he didn't.

He nearly slammed on the brakes when he pulled into the emergency entrance of the hospital. He jumped out of the car, having chose to not buckle himself in, and hastily but tenderly got Thomas out of the car, lifting him into his arms and running inside. "Someone! Please, help! He's been hurt bad!" Virgil shouted as he rounded a corner, thankful that some of the hospital staff were within earshot. "Here, set him down." A nurse spoke and Virgil did so without much question, following the gurney as it was rushed to emergency care. "What happened to him?" "I-I don't know! I was just driving by one of the areas we hang out in and I found him like this!" The nurse nodded, letting Virgil join them in the isolated room for only a minute. "Sir, I'm gonna need you to leave." "What? No! No, I can't leave him!" "He will be okay, I promise. You need to let the doctors take care of him, alright?"

Virgil couldn't breathe. His chest was too tight, heart racing too fast. His body was shaking as the nurse quickly lead him out of the room, guiding him to a waiting room that only had a small handful of people. "Sit down, sweetheart. Breathe." Virgil brokenly sobbed, trying to do his breathing exercise, but failing. "Sh. Sh. It's gonna be alright." The nurse spoke, gently rubbing her hand against his back, trying to calm him down. "What's your name?" "V-Virgil." "Are you his brother?"

A realization slammed into Virgil. When they got out of Roman's realm, Virgil was able to drive Thomas's car without getting pulled over; when they got into the hospital, the staff said to put 'him' down and asked what happened to 'him'. Hell they even reassured Virgil that Thomas would be okay, pulling him away from Sanders.

They could see him.

They could talk to him.

They could touch him.

Virgil...wasn't apart of Thomas anymore.

They were separate beings.

"N...No, I'm not his brother; we just happen to look alike." "So you're his friend?" "Um...boyfriend, actually." The nurse nodded her head. "Okay. I'm gonna need you to fill out some forms; did you want something to eat or drink?" Virgil shook his head, knowing that he was still crying and that his eyeshadow was ruined at this point. "I...I just want Thomas to be okay..." He broke down again, pulling his legs up to his chest as he curled into a ball in the chair, quickly throwing his hood over his head. He heard as the nurse sighed softly before standing, walking away.  _What the hell is happening?_

* * *

It was another four hours before Virgil was finally allowed to see Thomas. "Virgil?" "Yes." The doctor in the room gave him a hopeful, yet sorrowful expression. "I'm not sure what happened to him, but I have some bad news." "...What is it?" Virgil's voice was thick as he fought off another round of tears; he's been crying on and off for the last four hours. "While his condition  _is_ stable, I'm afraid he's fallen into a coma." "What? H-How?!" The doctor shook his head. "I'm not sure. He shouldn't have, given his injures, but he has. We're going to be keeping a close eye on him and we'll call you should we see any development. But, for now, you should get some rest; this can't be easy on you."

Anxiety shook his head. "No. I can't rest. Not yet." "How come?" "Thomas was...with the rest of our boyfriends; we're in an polyamorous relationship." "Are they okay?" "That's the thing. I don't know, they...they weren't with Thomas when I found him." The doctor placed a hand onto Virgil's shoulder, quickly removing it when he jumped from the touch. "We'll put in a police report. What are their names?" "Logan, Roman, and Patton. They...also look like Thomas and I." The doctor raised a brow, clearly lost on how so many people can look exactly the same, yet not be related, but still grinned softly. "Alright. Did you want to stay the night?"

"Please?" Virgil wanted to smack himself for the desperate tone in his voice, but didn't want to bother right now; he needed to know himself that Thomas was alive. "Of course. Blankets are in the cabinet if you do get tired." He didn't take a step until the door was closed, snatching Thomas's hand into his own, falling onto his knees as they gave out from under him. "...T-Thomas?" He softly called, his eyes misted by his tears. He looked so peaceful. It was like he was just asleep. That he hadn't been hurt. "I...I'm right here, baby. You're okay, baby." There was a soft knock on the door, but Virgil didn't respond, listening as it was opened and closed, whoever it was closing the blinds in the room.

"Virgil?" The named man snapped to his feet, releasing Thomas's hand in favor of coiling it into the fabric of the other's clothing, yanking him hard before his back was slammed against the other wall and Virgil was right in his face. "Where are they?!" Deceit clapped his hand over Virgil's mouth, knowing that he was immune to his powers. "Settle down, Virgil. I don't know where they are." Deceit hushed as he let his hand fall away from Anxiety's mouth. "What about Roman?" Deceit shook his head. "Whatever that thing was it took him away before I could get to them; I searched around for a while, but I've seen no trace of either Logan or Patton." Deceit's eyes drifted over Virgil's shoulder to Thomas.

"...How's he doing?" "He's... Deceit, he's in a coma." Virgil swore he could see the second Deceit's heart stopped. "...How'd you get in here?" "Through the front door; I've been allowed to stay here overnight." "Did you say you were a lover of his?" Deceit nodded his head. "I explained that you, Thomas, and I have been dating for awhile, but that you didn't have a chance to introduce me to the others yet which is why you didn't mention me." "You didn't say that your name was 'Deceit' did you?" "No, I gave them my real name." Virgil really wanted to ask what that was because, despite their long history, he doesn't even know what that is. "It's Dolos."

Huh.

"Not what I expected your real name to be." "Dolos: derived from the Greek noun, dolos, which literally means 'bait' and has a figurative meaning of 'deceit, guile, treachery, trickery'. The word is ultimately derived from the Greek verb, doloo, meaning 'to beguile, to ensnare' as well as 'to corrupt, to adulterate'. A closely related Greek verb is dolioo, meaning 'to lure, to deceive, to use deceit'. Can you really think of any other name more appropriate for me?" "Uh...no." Deceit chuckled softly, reaching up to gently thread his fingers through Virgil's hair. "You should really get some rest, Virgil. Thomas and the others will need you to be at your strongest."

Anxiety glanced down to his shoes. He knew that De...Dolos was right, but... "I can't calm down. I'm stuck like this." The this he was referring to being his fight or flight. "Get one of the blankets, I'll help you." "You sure? I...I'm not a bother?" "Heh, my little one, you have never been a bother to me; the other Dark Sides, maybe, but I've always enjoyed your company." It made sense when Virgil thought about it; a high mental state of anxiety can make Thomas more likely to listen to what Deceit says. Taking one of the soft blankets out of the cabinet, Virgil turned to see that Deceit was sitting down on the couch in the room.

Walking over, Virgil sat down next to him and Dolos gently pulled him down so his head was resting in his lap. He took the blanket and tossed it over Virgil's body, his left arm pressing against his frame gently as he combed his fingers into his hair again. Virgil heard as he softly hummed a little lullaby that he can remember hearing back when he was younger; he still didn't know if it was Dolos or Patton that sung it to him first, since he clearly remembers both of them taking care of him when he was much younger. "We both did take care of you when you were young, Virgil, you...just fell into my care after awhile." Virgil hadn't noticed that he had been talking out loud.

"Did Patton..?" "Oh, no. Little one, he absolutely adored you. But when it became clear which...side...you were meant to be apart of, he entrusted you into my care." "...Roman must have been a needy little kid." Dolos chuckled softly, continuing to stroke Virgil's hair. "You have no idea; that boy was a drama queen the moment he became apart of Thomas." Virgil giggled softly. He's...actually missed seeing this side of Deceit. The fatherly side. The part of him that always drew Virgil to Patton. "...There you go, my little one. Rest your tired, pretty eyes. Thomas will be right here, safe and sound, while you sleep."

"Promise to wake me if he's not?" Virgil asked, tilting his head so he could see Dolos's eyes. "I promise, my sweet, little Virgil, that I will wake you if something happens." Virgil's shoulders started to slump as sleep started to drag him into its welcoming arms. Virgil raised a brow for a moment, but purred happily when he felt Dolos's naked hand threading into his hair; he's always loved just how soft and warm Deceit's hands really were. It gave him security; a false sense of security, but security none the less. God, did Virgil really miss Patton right now.

He wants Patton back.

He wants Logan back.

He wants Roman back.

He wants Thomas to awake up.

He wants everything to go back to normal.

Dolos was silent when he felt tears soak into his pants, hushing soft tones to Virgil as he drifted to sleep crying over what he's lost. "...We'll figure this out, Virgil. I promise on my life and love for you that we will figure this out."


	2. Watcher

Virgil stirred awake from the gentle smell of coffee. Slowly sitting up as he rubbed his eyes, he felt that his hand was pushing against someone's thigh. Glancing up he saw Dolos smiling warmly to him, offering him one of the two cups of coffee. "Thanks." Virgil hushed, taking a mouthful of the slightly sweetened drink. "...How did you know that I don't take cream in my coffee?" "Patton may have mentioned it to me once or twice." Anxiety hummed, taking another sip. Just how close were Morality and Deceit? Not wanting to go down that train of thought, Virgil glanced over to Thomas, his shaded eyes softening.

"He's still stable, if that makes this any easier." Dolos spoke softly, reaching up and combing his fingers through Virgil's hair, both smoothing down his bedhead as well as trying to sooth him.  _Roman would be a better fit right now._ Then again, if Roman was here, Thomas might not be in a coma. The situation didn't sit well with Deceit; how the hell did his injuries from Roman's realm transfer into reality? Normally, they were healed of all injuries they sustained in Daydream Mode the moment Roman ends it. Could it be because Roman _hadn't_ ended it?

Dolos groaned under his breath, shaking his head and took a swallow of his own coffee. "How long was I asleep?" "About eleven hours; the nurse was worried about you until I explained your insomnia." Virgil nodded, taking a calming breath as he leaned against Deceit; the Dark Side responded by wrapped his arm around his shoulders, tugging him closer to his body. "Did you get any sleep?" Dolos shook his head, getting a silent scolding from Virgil in the form of a glare. "Besides, I can survive for a few days without feeling the need for sleep anyway; I really am glad I took that away from you." Virgil was stunned. "What?"

"When you were little, you used to stay awake for at least three of four days before you would get tired enough to take a nap; hell, you normally fought with me about taking them, always saying that you weren't tired." "What happened when you did manage to get me to take one?" "You'd be out for at least a full day, and half way into the next if you had been up for five days or more. I actually had to ask Patton if he thought it would be better for you to get a little bit of sleep more regularly by taking away that part of you or if I should just leave it be." If the fact that Virgil  _has_ insomnia, along with what they were taking about, Virgil has a pretty good idea of what Patton had said.

"Still...I didn't think you would reach out to one of the Light Sides for advice on raising me. I thought you didn't like talking with them?" Deceit waved a hand in front of his face. "No, it's Logan I don't like talking too; since he's Thomas's mind, he tends to quickly rip apart anything I'm saying, no matter if I'm trying to compliment him or give him advice about something. It sometimes gets him to think a little differently about something, which is usually all I want him to do, but he's so eager to snap at me whenever he can." "What about Roman and dad?"

"Little secret that you need to keep between us: Patton and I are actually brothers." Virgil was fairly sure his jaw was on the floor. "If you think about it, a person being deceitful in certain situations can fill the moral desire to not harm the other party. Yes, emotionally it doesn't feel right, but humans will still lie if their morality is leaning towards it; humans try to not emotionally harm the ones they're close to, and in certain cases, giving them a white lie may be the only way they can do that." Dolos explained, taking another swig of his coffee. "What about Roman? Don't you destroy his creativity?" "At times. But remember that I can easily influence Roman himself; if he thinks that the idea or inspiration isn't worth pursuing--even when it truly is--I can convince him that he should still go after it. I'm not always that bad; just like you, Virgil.

"You were a Dark Side, once upon a time, and now you're a valued member of Thomas's decision making. I know that I will never be given a chance to show that I'm not always bad like you, but I'm comfortable with my role in Thomas's life. You weren't. It was why you started to show up more and more; you were reaching out to the people you wanted to accept you the most and now, the five of you are both friends and lovers. This is the most happy I've ever seen you in your life and as your temporary father--because I could never be better than Patton at being a father to you--I'm proud of the steps you took to get where you are now, and happy that you finally feel like you've found the place you belong." God. Virgil didn't know if he should start crying, or smile, or both. The look in Deceit's eyes, the tone of his voice; he was being perfectly honest with his words and the emotions swelling within Virgil were confusing him greatly, but it was a pleasant kind of confusion.

Virgil glanced at the clock for the time. 10:43 pm. "...You should probably step out for a while, Virgil. Get some air, stretch your legs. I'll be here with Thomas and I'll call if anything should happen--good or bad." Anxiety didn't want that bad phone call to happen while he was out, but he understood what Dolos was doing; Virgil's never liked hospitals and he'll start to get stressed and even more anxious if he stays here for too long.  _At least Deceit is with him._ Yeah, Virgil wasn't entirely at ease with that thought, but he sensed that Dolos was extremely anxious himself. He'd bet you a twenty that that was Deceit's third cup of coffee. "See you soon, Dolos." "Until later, Virgil." And then he was gone.

* * *

 _What the fuck am I doing here?_ Here was a bar six blocks away from the hospital that held Thomas. It was a back alley bar, hidden away in such a way that you either knew it was there all along or, like Virgil, happen to stumble upon it. It was a pretty nice bar too--it was called  _Gifted_ \--and it appeared to be comfortably full at the moment. Virgil was at the bar, glancing over the drinks on the menu, but waffling between actually getting one or just ordering water. Virgil wasn't much of a drinker (not saying that he doesn't drink at all, it just takes Roman a couple of tries before he does) but he didn't want to be inhibited at the moment.

Though, with his shot nerves, perhaps a drink would be the best thing right about now. Virgil glanced over his shoulder again when he felt eyes dance over him again, not seeing who it might have been. They've been eyeing him over for the last hour (cause yeah, Virgil's been staring at the menu for a solid hour), but no one's attempted to approach him in any way, shape, or form.

Until a hand was gently pressed against the small of his back.

The other male swallowed up the space on his left and Virgil swore his face was making it seem like he's been binging for the last three hours. The man was just an inch taller than him, hair dyed to a dark shade of teal with purple undertones, dressed in a black hoodie, ripped skinny jeans, and black sneakers. His nails were painted a fetching shade of dim silver, what looked like a class ring on the ring finger of his right hand; his lips were a dark burgundy, the black eyeshadow that dressed the skin under his eyes making his jade and gold eyeshadow pop. "Mind getting him my usual, Anders?" The stranger spoke up and Virgil felt himself pulling his lower lip between his teeth. His voice was smooth and deep, just a slight rumble of gruffness to it.

Fuck this guy was hot.

"Here you are. On your tab, right Shadow?" The one named Shadow nodded before taking the seat beside Virgil. "It's non-alcoholic, so drink up, honey." "T-Thanks." Shadow smiled warmly, his arm propping up his head as he leaned against the counter, his bright blue eyes fixed on Virgil. "Can I ask what a pretty thing like you is doing here?" "I...just needed to relieve some stress." "And the one with anxiety chooses to go to a bar that they've never been to before, full of strangers who they have no idea what they might want to do to them?" Virgil snapped his head to the other.

"How did you know I have anxiety?" "Well, one giveaway was that no one stares at the menu here for a solid hour without ordering  **something** , even if it's just food." "What's the other reason?" Virgil asked, eyes narrowing a little; Shadow just smirked and giggled. "Trade secret." Shadow released a breath, turning on the stool, back resting against the counter as he crossed his legs, his eyes flickering from Virgil to some place else, then were back on him. "Talk to me, honey. I can tell you need to vent some of that anxious energy out somewhere; might as well be on my ears." Virgil sighed, taking another swallow of the drink; it was sweet, but not overpowering with that sweetness, a touch of tang in the aftertaste. It was a pretty good drink.

"Something...Something happened with one of my boyfriends, and...well, they're in the hospital right now. In a coma." "Oh God. What happened?" Shadow asked, genuinely concerned. Anxiety shook his head. "I'm not sure...but, I'm so fucking scared that he might not wake up." "And the others? Do they know?" Virgil again shook his head. "Then again, if I knew where they were, they'd know." "They're missing?" Virgil nodded. "I've got someone I trust with him right now, but..." "Sh, sh, sh. No tears, dear. They're gonna be alright; all of them." Shadow hushed, reaching up and wiping away the tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Why don't you come and join me and my lovers? We'd be more than happy to hear you out." Virgil raised his brow, confuzzed. "Don't worry, none of us will try to do anything you don't want us to; I just...have a feeling that we can understand where you're coming from better than you think, hun." Virgil scoffed. "I doubt that." Shadow smirked, curling his fingers around Virgil's chin, and turning his head so their eyes locked together. "You'd be surprised just how much we understand you, my anxious little baby boy." Virgil's face was so red you'd think he had a sunburn.

Shadow offered him his hand and Virgil took it, getting lead to a darkened corner of the booth area, seeing three others at the one on the far end. Virgil was shocked at how similar they appeared to his lovers: there was one in a black button-up shirt, wearing a dark red necktie and a pair of thin framed glasses; the one next to them was wearing a blue polo, a tan colored cardigan draped around their shoulders, and they were wearing an identical pair of glasses; the last one of the group was dressed in royal purple tunic top that was embroidered with dark gold, a jade sash resting diagonally on their chest, their eyes surrounded by black, blue, and light brown eyeshadow.

"Oh! Hello!" "Goodness, that is quite the beauty you've found this time, Shadow." "Indeed. He is fairly attractive." They all spoke and fuck, they all reminded Virgil too much of Patton, Roman, and Logan. "Sit down, sweety." Virgil was sandwiched between Shadow and the one he swore was royalty. "These are my lovers. The one in the polo is Connor." "Nice to meet you!" Connor spoke, waving again. Virgil returned it weakly. "The one next to him is Adam." "Greetings." Adam spoke, gently pushing his glasses back up his nose. "And this extra to ever extra is Jasper." "It's a pleasure, my dear." God, he even talked as regally as Roman did. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Virgil."

"Virgil, huh? Well, that's a nice name." Adam muttered, giving him a tender smile. "I'm assuming that Shadow brought you over to talk, my dear?" Jasper asked and Virgil nodded. "One of his lovers is in a coma, and the others are missing at the moment." "Oh no! No, that's not good!" Connor squeaked, pouting with a clear desire to just jump onto the table and hug him. "What happened? And, please, tell us honestly. We won't make fun of what you have to say." Adam reassured and there was something too familiar about how he was speaking that made him trust his words.

"My lovers and I were sparring out in an open area out in the woods; I was acting as judge at the time when I felt...something just get too close to us. I asked Roman about it and then he too felt what I had sensed. Then... Then were was this, this giant wall of black just...coming from no where on the horizon, racing towards us." Shadow snapped his eyes to Adam, seeing that he and the rest of them was sharing the same thought. "I...I had to protect them, so I told them to run. But...I don't know, this...tendril just shot out from the ground and struck Thomas; he got hurt, but when we got onto our horses, Patton and Logan were just swatted away. Whatever that thing was took Roman right before I got Thomas to safety, but...but he was still hurt, when I know he shouldn't have been. I panicked and...and I took him to the hospital. It was there that I realized that something...wasn't right. The people there were able to do things that they shouldn't of, yet they could. I got pretty scared and that's when an old friend of mine showed up and helped me calm down, actually managing to get me to fall asleep too. I woke up, we talked for a bit, then I was here."

Virgil glanced around to the others, his eyes widening a little bit when they didn't start laughing or were smirking; they had real worry and concern on their features. "So this happened last night?" "Y-Yeah." Virgil answered Jasper's inquiry almost shyly. "Adam, you don't think..?" "It might be. Virgil, tell me: is Roman Thomas's creativity?" Virgil stuttered. "W-What are you t-talking about? L-Like, being his pa-partner for theater, o-or..?" "Please don't try to play dumb, Virgil. Just breathe, and please answer my question." Adam reassured, offering his hand for Virgil to take should he need to. Virgil hesitated, but ultimately reached out and placed his hand in Adam's. "...Yeah, Roman is. His proper title is Prince Roman, by the way." "Ah! Another Prince! It's always good to find allies." Jasper spoke up, Virgil not needing to ask who he meant.

"What traits are Patton and Logan?" "Patton is his morality, while Logan is his logic." "Please tell me that Patton isn't like Connor and uses dad jokes?" Virgil gave Adam an apologetic look; it was clear that Adam felt the same pain Logan did when it came to dad jokes. "...Wait. Are all of you aspects of your human's personality?" Virgil wondered why the fuck they all shared the same face. "Yes. Prince Jasper is our human's creativity, Connor is their morality, and I am their logic." "What about Shadow?" Virgil asked and the other leaned back, that playful smirk on his lips again. "Remember when you asked how I knew that you were someone with anxiety and I told you it was a trade secret?" "So...you're their anxiety?" "Yes and no. I'm not  _just_ our human's anxiety; I represent their anxiety-depression."

"...You're rather outgoing for someone who's the embodiment of anxiety-depression." Shadow shrugged. "The relationship I have with my human is...complicated to say the least." "But there's a reason we asked you these questions, Virgil." Adam spoke up, getting the group's attention. "That thing you described appearing in the woods? It has appeared with us too. It sought out our human, struck her, and we all felt a sharp pain lighting up our nerves; I'm assuming something similar happened with you?" Virgil nodded his head. "When you and Thomas were safely out of Roman's realm and you saw that Thomas was still injured, thus leading you to take him to the hospital, you realized that the staff there could touch and interact with  _you_ , not just Thomas, correct?" "Yes. Do you know what's going on? What that thing is? What's happened to us?" "What that thing is, as far as we can tell, is a demon; and what's happened to you, is that you are no longer bound to Thomas as just a part of his personality. You are your own individual now, as close to human as you're ever going to get."

The room started to spin. Virgil clapped his hand over his mouth, too nauseated to speak up, feeling the bile raising up in the back of his throat. He didn't know what was being said, he could only register that sound was happening, feeling as he was gently pushed out of the booth before getting lifted up into someone's arms like a princess, something being placed over his eyes just as the one holding him started to move. He didn't know where they were taking him, all he knew was that the sour taste of vomit was getting stronger in the back of his mouth. Virgil felt as the fast movement slowed down until it stopped, getting tenderly set down onto his knees--his legs certainly weren't working at the moment--and he felt as his jacket was getting pulled off his body, the sleeves of his shirt getting rolled up until they rested at his elbows, his bangs getting brushed out of his face.

The nausea finally took hold, his stomach forcefully emptying nothing but the tiny bit of the drink he was bought and stomach acid into the toilet, sensing that someone was crouched next to him, their body shielding him from anyone wanting to peer into the stall, their hand rubbing gentle, slow circles into his back as they muttered what had to be reassuring and comforting words to him, but he didn't know what they were. All he knew was that his sides and back were killing him, his throat feeling rough as he kept dry-heaving, his eyes watering from the pain the muscle contractions caused him. He was shaking hard once his body finally stopped, picking up a voice that sounded a lot like Roman's behind him. "J-Jasper?" "I'm here. You're gonna be okay."

Virgil glanced over his shoulder, seeing that his jacket was folded and draped over his bent knee, a little smile on his lips when their eyes met. "Better?" Virgil numbly nodded his head. "It would be better if we got him out of here." "Are we gonna take him back to our place?" He heard Shadow and Connor converse, not realizing that Adam had his phone until he was scrolling through what he suspected to be his contacts. "...Huh. I didn't think you'd be in touch with Deceit." "That's the friend I was talking about. He was the one who brought us our horses so we could get Thomas out of Roman's Daydream Mode." "Self-preservation is a powerful thing." Adam muttered as he tapped on Deceit's number, raising the phone to his ear as he walked out of the room. "Up we go." Jasper whispered as he wrapped Virgil's jacket around his shoulders, scooping him back into his arms like a princess.

"I've explained what's going on to him, so don't worry, alright Virgil?" Adam hushed as he placed the other's phone against his chest, making sure that it was in reach of one of his hands before walking out of the bar. "Where's he going?" "To get the car. Don't worry, we aren't too far from the hospital, so we can get you there should something with Thomas happen, okay?" Shadow told him and Virgil weakly nodded, all the energy from his body having been drained. "Rest your eyes, Virgil. We'll be here when you wake." Jasper whispered and Virgil didn't even have the power to fight against the slamming exhaustion nor the other's words, his eyes falling shut with the feeling of someone brushing his bangs back into place.


	3. Concern

Virgil stirred awake to the sound of a steady heartbeat against his ear. He pushed himself up slowly and noticed the sash across the chest of the one he rested on and didn't think. He lunged for their lips and kissed them eagerly, hearing as the man sucked in a breath in surprise. He responded to Virgil's kiss and Anxiety coiled his arms around the royalty's neck. "Oh, God, Roman. I'm glad you're okay." Virgil spoke, resting his forehead against the other man's but then he noticed that his sigh sounded apologetic. "I, sadly, am not Roman, Virgil." He pulled back, fully opening his eyes, and saw that he had been resting against Jasper.

"But it is clear to me now that we need to hasten our search for the others." He spoke and Virgil's cheeks went hot. "Oh! Don't worry, I'm not bothered by the kiss. Unexpected, yes, but I don't mind." "That doesn't shock me since you  _are_ just as bad as Shadow with your flirting." Another voice spoke, tone more cool and calculated; Virgil turned, hoping it was Logan but saw Adam instead. "...Where's Shadow and, and um...Connor?" "Out. They've been looking for Logan and Patton for the last two days." "Two days?!" Virgil barked and Adam was quickly at his side, hand resting on top of his own. "I called Deceit again when you didn't wake up after a full day had passed and he explained your insomnia." "B-But, is Thomas--" "My dear, if something had happened we would have woken you. Promise." Jasper spoke and Virgil finally sighed, defeated for the time being.

He took in where he was now. It was a house almost like Thomas's except with a lot more video games, consoles, and a bigger TV. Also, the house had wood flooring rather than carpet, which had to be a heck of a lot easier to clean. "Would you like something to eat?" Jasper offered and Virgil's stomach was yelling at him to agree. "...Y-Yes." He hushed, embarrassed. Jasper smiled to him and waited until he sat up before he got off the couch, heading to the kitchen to grab something for him to eat. He brought back a tray that had a few slices of cheddar cheese, some apple slices, and a bagel with peanut butter spread on it. "T-Thanks." "Not a problem, my dear. Take your time, okay." Jasper spoke, threading his fingers through Virgil's hair before he straighten up. "I'm going to help Shadow and Connor. Call me if something happens?" "Of course. Stay safe." "Always."

Virgil watched on as Adam and Jasper exchanged a sweet kiss, Jasper cupping Adam's face for a moment before he turned and left, Virgil ducking his head as he felt like he just witnessed something very private. Adam glanced over to Virgil and smiled weakly, grabbing the remote for the TV and turning it on, flipping to one that was playing cartoons at the moment. "Even if it's only a few bites, please eat something Virgil. You need your strength." Adam spoke, snapping Virgil out of his trance. "...Sorry..." "Don't be. This...is a lot for you to take in." Adam said, joining Virgil on the couch. "How...did all of you...handle this?" "Not...easily." "Can I ask...what happened?"

"I...don't remember much. All I remember was being in pain, someone's hand on my body, making sure I was alive. Then I was lifted into someone's arms, being cradled against their chest before I was wrapped in warmth. After a while I was able to open my eyes and I saw Shadow was with me in his bed, having my head resting against his chest." "Was it the same for the others?" "Everyone except Shadow, yes. He was the only one who was able to stay with our human when we were separated from her." "What do you mean?" Virgil asked, having finished off a few pieces of both the cheese and the apple. "We were all... I don't know. The best way I can describe it was that we were all suddenly caught up in a hurricane, the force of it whipping everyone but Shadow from our human."

"How did he stay with her?" "He held her hand and didn't let go. He separated from her much later than the rest of us did, still acting as her personal anxiety to keep her awake long enough to call for aid and get to the hospital. Once he knew she was in good hands and safe, he was forced from her, none of the doctors or nurses noticing that he hadn't been there before." "Was she hurt badly?" Adam glanced away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." "It's okay. I just..." Adam glanced to Virgil, reaching his hand out, waiting for Virgil to take it before he spoke again. "I'm praying what happened to our human doesn't happen to Thomas." "What...do you mean? What happened?"

"Virgil...she's dead."

Virgil wanted to puke. "But...if she's gone then, how..?" "Like I had said, this is the closest thing you are to being a human; you won't age like them at all, but you're still as vulnerable as they are. You can still die, but it won't be from old age." "How...long as it been since she...she died?" "About two years. Shadow had confronted the demon that did this to us and we thought he had killed it. It appears that we were wrong." Adam squeezed Virgil's hand softly, giving him a reassuring look. "We  _will_ find them. I promise." "I know..."

* * *

It was another five hours before Shadow, Connor, and Prince Jasper returned. The trio looked so drained of energy, but they all gave Virgil a reassuring grin. "How you doing, kiddo?" "Oh God, you sound just like Patton." Connor offered him a hopeful smile. "I'm...okay." "I'm glad to hear that, honey." Shadow spoke and...what was that? Virgil swore that he saw a faint image of a girl ghost over Shadow's face as he turned to look at Jasper. "Any luck on your end?" "No. But, that's not necessarily a bad thing, given the neighborhood I was looking in." Virgil gave him a confused look. "Let's just say, where I was searching it has a reputation for sex." Ah. Red light district.

"That is a good thing. I don't think any of them would have liked to been there for long." Virgil spoke and Shadow smirked playfully to him. "So...what's this I hear about you kissing Jasper when you woke up?" "What?! Oh my glob, did he really?!" Virgil groaned and tossed the hood of his jacket over his head, desperately trying to shrink into the size of a pea from embarrassment. "Oh! That's so cute!" Connor cooed and Virgil had to peak his head out because what? "Oh, we're all in an polyamorous relationship, but we've never minded the idea of one of us having a playmate." "God that is so strange to hear from the one who is a person's morality!" Virgil stated, but Connor just giggled.

"What he means to say, in short, is that we're all dating each other, BUT if you would like to fool around with one, two, three, or all of us, we'd be more than happy to have you." Shadow spoke and...there it was again. That blurry shadow of a girl now flashing over Shadow's body. What was that? Why hadn't Virgil noticed it before when they had met? "...What's wrong?" Shadow asked and Virgil jumped. "I...I don't want to sound like I'm going crazy, but...I keep seeing some kind of...I don't know, shadow? Aura? Of a girl around you." Virgil told Shadow and the other hummed. "I'm sure he'd like to properly meet you, sis." Shadow spoke and after a moment, a girl stepped away from his body.

Virgil nearly jumped out of his skin when she did; she didn't have any color to her form, outside of a very light blue, but she smiled and waved to Virgil. "I should quickly explain. This," Shadow stated, gesturing to the girl, "is my sister, and she was originally our human's depression." Virgil guessed his expression said 'what the fuck is going on?' because Shadow sighed deeply. "It's a long story that I won't get into now, but basically she and I are siblings because we were introduced to our human at the same time; remember our human has anxiety-depression." "Okay, but...your human's dead. Why is your sister still...I don't know, around?" "...Because without her, our human couldn't handle me." "...What?"

Shadow groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look, I don't mean to sound rude, but can we end this topic here? It's...a very sensitive one for me." "Oh, yeah, sure. I-I'm sorry, Shadow." " _It's alright. My brother's and mine relationship can be confusing for most people!_ " The girl spoke and Virgil was shocked. Both at the fact that she could talk, as well as the fact that her voice was soft and playful. "...You don't sound like someone who's meant to represent depression." " _Well, people with depression tend to put on a happier appearance so they don't make the people they care about worry about them. Selfish, I know, but it's how I am. Well, it's how my **brother** and I are._ " She gave Virgil one last grin before she took her brother's offered hand and he tenderly pulled her to him, Anxiety watching as she seemed to sink back into his body. "She was worried about you, which most likely is why you were able to see her."

Ah. So that's why. Virgil sighed, drawing his knees up to his chest. "Hey, don't look so glum, kiddo." "I don't...mean to, I'm just...worried is all." "About your lovers?" Jasper asked and Virgil nodded. "We are going to find them and they are going to be alive. I can't promise that they won't be hurt, but they  **will** be alive." Shadow spoke, his tone telling Virgil that he knew that first hand. "...Okay." "Come on. Why don't you help me with dinner then we can just watch some TV for a bit?" Connor offered and after a moment, Virgil gave him a weak smile and nod.


End file.
